Rise of the Champion
by Shadow-Fax-2008
Summary: This is the Book1 of 'Champion of Living Dead' Series. The title should give you enough hint of what this series is about. This story will have a Powerful, Intelligent and Independent Harry.. Hopefully!


**Champion of the Living Dead: Book I**

**Rise of the Champion**

Ch 1: Grim Disappointments

Harry just lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling of the smallest bedroom located at #4 Privet Drive in the abnormally normal neighborhood of Little Whinging, Surrey.

He still could not grasp the fact that Sirius is dead and on top of that he now has a prophecy to contend with. Now he is staring at the ceiling to see if it will give any solutions. Sadly, just like everything else in his life, even the stupid ceiling is a disappointment. Sighing softly, he started to think what happened at the end of his school year. While he is sad that Sirius is dead, he is not in depression of losing his godfather. While he and Sirius are not distant, they are not as close as godfather and godson ought to be either.

To be frank Harry is disappointed in his godfather. First, Sirius left him with Hagrid to exact a vengeance on WormTail. He can understand why he did it. After all he doubted he would have done anything different if any one lead to his friends' death. He would probably hell bent on revenge. But mind and heart does not agree in all things and this is one of them. He knew why he has done it but it did hurt him knowing that Sirius abandoned him in his quest for revenge. He can forgive Sirius for that. After all his godfather suffered hell on earth for his stupidity in a state of rage.

Now coming to the more recent times, he escaped Azkaban because he wanted to finish his job of taking his revenge on WormTail. Harry does not know what to think of this time. Having been in the presence of the Dementors, he knows how they affect the mind. Who knows what affect they had on Sirius's mind? For all he knew, the Sirius that might have been his god father might have died in those cells of Azkaban. The only saving grace for him was that once out of Azkaban, he went to see Harry in Little Whinging but from his conversations with Sirius over the last two years, he came to the conclusion that although he loves him, he sees him as his friend James Potter rather than his godson Harry James Potter.

And boy was he disappointed with the way Sirius conducted himself in Grimmauld place. He let others dictate how he should conduct in his own house. Honestly if he wanted to tell information to Harry, he should have taken to his room and talked to him or told others to leave them for privacy. No sir, he told him in front of Mrs. Weasley what the Order meeting was regarding and stopped when she screeched like a banshee. Really, Harry rolled his eyes… it's his own house and whether he should tell the information to his godson should be his prerogative and his godfather backed down from his responsibilities to his godson just like other times.

Now coming to Snivellus insults to Sirius in Order meetings in Sirius's own house, really all he had to do that not allow him entrance into the house. If Snape had an update, he can give them to Dumbledore in Hogwarts. He need not come to Grimmauld place. Really he called himself a Marauder. Honestly all the response Harry saw from him for Snape's insults was saber rattling and even that was pathetic at best. All Dumbledore had to tell the children to behave and how Snape is needed for Order efforts and how they should put their grudges behind and throw a disappointing look at Sirius for good measure and Sirius does not even respond to Snape's sneer that follows. And for all the Sirius's claim of being a Marauder, he could not communicate with his godson because Dumbledore told him it was not safe. Really was he really part of the group of Marauders' that created the enchanted map in their 5th year and discovered more secret passages than Filch even knew existed. If he really wanted to talk to him there were number of ways. But noooo! Dumbledore said that it was not safe to communicate and everyone nodded their heads like a bunch of idiots. Is this really the group of people that is between Voldermort and his Total Evil Domination? No wonder Tommy was winning the war last time until his Evilness decided to kill his Awesomeness'..er.. Harry will do. From what Harry had observed of Sirius in last two years, there was no more Marauders spark in him. He was only living on his past laurels. Still his DogFather is dead now so no use in getting disappointed in him.

Thinking about Marauders, Harry could not help but be disappointed in Remus Lupin. This was the person who was supposed to be the closest friend to his father and whom his father has supported during his Were-Wolf transformations by providing the much needed company and he did not even visit Harry in long 15 years. Even in his 3rd year when he was a professor at Hogwarts, he did not give any impression that he was the best friend of James Potter. Harry is not asking for any special treatment, but at the least Remus could have told Harry about his parents. While teaching him the Patronous charm can be seen as special treatment by some shitheads _cough.. Malfoy.. cough .. Snape.. _, he is sure Remus would have thought it to anyone who expressed interest. The only reason he can think of the reason for Remus behavior is being a Were Wolf but somehow that is not convincing. He will talk to Remus when he next meets him and get this cleared out.

Now coming next in the list of disappointments is, the Headmaster of the the Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardary, Supreme MugWump of ICW, Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, Defeater of Dark Lord Grindleward, recipient of Order of Merlin, the only person Voldermort fears, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, all around eccentric, keeper of Pretty Seashells and colorful socks, the one and only Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Harry panted in his thoughts.. that took long time to think all the titles. But really for a person who has all those powerful titles mentioned above, he is pretty disappointing, at least as far as Harry had seen so far. As Dumbledore is so fond of saying, let's start at the beginning shall we?. Now starting with his placement with Dursley's, setting aside the point that they are the worst despicable humans on the planet, who in their right mind would place a 15 month old child on the doorstep as if it were milk can. Oh yeah, he know, Dumbledore and McGonagall. Granted they might have put some spells to mitigate the cold November and night predators.. hmm.. he need to ask them if they have put any spells on that day.. Otherwise he will be truly pissed. Spells aside, they could have put the baby inside the home.. it's not as if they can't open the doors .. and not as if Dumbles have not broken any rules before. Now coming to his childhood at Dursley's, Harry could say that it could have been worse.. after all only Dudley and his friends hit him.. but harry knows it is still child abuse to leave a child with a broken bone in a locked cupboard without food for over a week..and for what.. because he got more marks then their precious Dudders. And he came to know last summer that Dumbles have been monitoring him using Figg. So how come he did not do anything about the abuse. See, as was told before, for all his titles, he is fucking pathetic. Honestly Harry does not know of headmaster's motivation for leaving him to be abused. He need to see what the laws that are applicable to Orphans and see if Dumbledore was just following them by putting them with his blood relation and he need to find the information about the Blood Wards. Now coming to his school years, he can forgive Dumbledore for not detecting Voldermort in 1st and 2nd years. After all this is Voldermort we are talking about and he can guess he is a superb Occulems. So despite Dumbledore being a seasoned Legilimens, Voldermort in possessing Quirell or Ginny might have slipped under the radar. No that's not what made harry want to scowl at Dumbledore.. it's the putting of a powerful artifact in school full of curious children and announcing it and then proceeding to protect it with some really pathetic defences that 3 1st years were able to defeat. I mean come on .. why did not he use a fidilus charm on to hide the fucking stone. Now coming to his Third year, here is the person that is Chief of the Wizengamot and he cannot give an innocent his deserved trial because the ministry is afraid of losing his position. Oh yeah.. then why did not he take some steps to removing the minister that lets innocents suffer for his popularity. he really need to study how the ministry and Wizengamot works in the first place. Further he need to know how pathetic person like Fudge got elected in the first place and Umbridge as his under secretary. Now coming to his 4th year, Harry needs to understand the magical contracts before he can comment on it but he is not terribly disappointed by Dumbles in that year. True he should have caught Moody.. but considering that Moody is paranoid.. his irrational changes will seem to be in his sync with his paranoid behavior and Crouch might have tortured Moody to gather the pertaining information regarding Moody's behavior and for all he knows, Crouch might have been a fair Occlumens. The only disappointment he can think of is that Dumbledore suspected that something is afoot and he did not take any contingency plans to protect him. How about a tracking charm on him or how about a emergency portkey in case he is in danger which he was. Damn if the cup has not been a two way port key.. he would have tortured and dead that day. Apart from those minor points, that year was absolutely peachy as far as Disappointing Dumbles goes.

Now coming to the 5th year.. boy was he pathetically disappointed by Dumbledore. This is the first time after Voldermort comes back to life and the legendary Order of Phoenix reinstated to counter it. And wasn't that a colossal disappointment. If Voldermort was not so fixated on the prophecy, he can guess the year would have been absolutely bloody. Just as well because Order would have lost pathetically. Let's start at the summer after 4th year shall we? First the lack of contact.. apparently it is safe to have the gaurds monitor his house around the clock yet.. it is not safe to communicate with them.. what about other forms of contact.. how about some codes.. Hello..he is not asking sensitive info.. but letters from friends would have done.. but no that is not safe.. right.. were it not the Blood Wards job to keep him safe? Now coming to the trial of the century.. the callosal disregard of Underage restrictions and apparent apathetic negligence to the breaking of statue of secrecy by the accused. No how does the defendant get out of it.. as percy would say he got out of it by mere technicality.. really pathetic performance by the Dumbledore in defending him.. he really should forgo all the titles and settle as transfiguration professor. It would do world a lot of good. And in the end the bitch who has sent the Dementors to suck his soul out is still scheming.. as I said Dumbledore does not have any power with the Ministry, the ICW or the Board of Governors. Now coming to his 5th year.. first Dumbles would not talk to him.. and why is that.. because he afraid that voldermort will strike him using Harry.. true to a point..afterall he wanted to strike him on the day Arthur was bitten.. but how about a note through Hermione or any one of why he is avoiding me.. No apparently.. that thought did not enter his mind.. Next comes his apparent lack of power in Hogwarts itself because of some ministry bitch.. really if Dumbledore can't counter pathetic people like Fudge and Umbridge.. how can he counter Voldermort. Now he is not sure how Occlumency is learnt.. but he is sure that anyone would have taught better than Snape.. and here comes the bastard.. give him some claps.. here is the person who can't stand up to his bullies in the child hood.. so decided to take it on his son.. fucking pathetic.. now Harry might concede that Snape thought him to be a pampered prince before he came to Hogwarts .. but people should have noticed from his mere appearance itself that he did not live a sheltered and pampered life.. and if the supposed spy did not notice that then it says something about the spy's capabilities. And this year he saw into his minds..saw how he was treated by his relatives and still says that I'm papmered.. He now knows that Snape is truly a Bastard.. Oh yeah and was that not clever how Snape put only one memory of James humiliating him.. if Snape is so concerned with Harry seeing into Snape's memory of James.. then there should be more memories..after all they shared 7 years in the school.. but no only one memory to cast the doubts on the James Potter character. Harry is sure that James is arrogant person.. but is he to think that Snape never retaliated.. right.. no retaliation from a Slytherin .. that too when Voldermort is at his height of power. Now coming back to Dumbles dissaponitments.. he saw how he defended Mariatta against Umbridge saying that he shall not let enyone harm his students.. right then.. how about the cuts on Harry's hand that says "I shall not tell lies".. why is he not protected and all Umbridge was doing to Mariatta was to shake her hard..hmm sth to think about. Now despite all the disappointments regarding Dumbledore, he has to say that that guy can duel and so can Voldermort. Now how can Harry fight and kill people who can fight like that when he can't even overpower his lieutenants? Harry is sure were it for not the Prophecy sphere.. they all would have died.. Harry is not sure how to make the prophecy work for him..how can he defeat Voldermort? He hoped that Dumbles has a plan..but seeing the Dumbles performance so far.. he is sure that whatever that persons plans are.. they are primed for heavy losses culminating with his death. Isn't that just peachy? BTW coming to old mans disappointments, he can't understand why they did not just destroy the prophecy in the beginning of the year by taking him to touch it and now Strugis is in Azkaban..and let''s see if Dumbles can get him out

Now coming next on the list of disappointers, the second in command of the old man.. the formidable and stern Madam McGonagall. Now at the first glance.. she looks strict, fair and willing to listen to her students.. or is she. First let's not forget the fact that she left me at the door step.. fucking bitch..next she ignored about Quirell keeping her unfailing faith in the old man.. she could not counter Umbridge..but that's OK..since her boss couldn't either.. and she lets Snape his free reign over her charges.. really is she really a lion? Guessing from her animagus.. a cat after all is a flimsy imitation of the lion.

He did not interact much with other professors..and they do their jobs as teachers which is fine with him.. However he is disappointed with the student body.. So far they have turned on him in 2nd,4th and 5th year.. basically when he needed some support.. those are not good odds.. they are really a bunch of cowardly and bigoted little shits. Same goes for the Common magical people at large and the ministry in particular. All are really disappointments. This world so far is a pile of disappointments. Granted magic is grand but migicals are pathetic and they believe themselves superior.. as he said pathetic.

Now coming to the biggest disappointment of all.. the one and only Harry James Potter,chosen one, boy-who-lived,seeker extraordinary, .. yes himself.. and Boy was he a disappointment.

Now in the spirit of truth, he should say that his actions during last five years at Hogwarts are exemplary from what little info and resources he had. No it's not the actions that really are disappointing.. it's the inactions.. he doesnot consider life at dursley's under his control..so that cannot be counted..but his life at dursley's had taught him some valuable life lessons.. don't trust authority, don't trust people blindly.. hide your talents.. hide your insatiable curiosity for knowledge.. among others. Now what did he do once he came into contact the magical world..he forgot all his hard earned lessons.. he started trusting authority that freed him from the dursley's .. he exposed his talents at the same time the talent that could have been useful like gathering knowledge started to gather dust. Really all his life , he wanted to know about his parents and what did he find so far..that his father is arrogant and good at transfiguration and pranks..his mother had green eyes and good at charms.. oh and that they are married and who his father friends are.. he does not even know his mother friends.. and he had people who interacted with them and he could have got their memories from them .. but no.. he became too lazy to even find info about his parents.. really he does not even know if his vault is all the Potters money or just his money and he did not even know what the interest rate is or how much is left in the bank or if his school fees were pre paid…heck Hagrid put more effort in collecting their pictures than he did about getting info on them.. Now coming to his studies.. while his grades before hogwarts were poor as well.. he was far ahead of his peers.. that happens when one is not allowed to play and forced to take sanctuary in library to escape harry hunting..he just hid his impressive knowledge for his age lest Vernon got angry.. now what does he do when introduced to the Magical world.. Keeping the hiding knowledge aside..he did not even bother to collect knowledge.. he is too busy playing games and wasting his life.. he thinks sudden freedom from Dursleys did throw him off the grid.. he is not sure if he can give Hermione a run for her money if he applied himself.. but he is damn sure that he is not this pathetic..and with all the adventures he has been into..one would guess that he will pull my head out of the ass and start building on my knowledge to counter similar situations.. now coming back to his studies.. apart from defence.. he is not good enough.. compared to other students.. and consider his electives..why the heck did he take the Divination at all.. COMC is good and useful.. but he should have dropped divination and should have taken Arithmanacy or runes or both.. but nooo he was lazy and want to be in classes with my best friend so that we can be lazy together and play chess which he can lose pathetically. And coming to Occlumency..why did not he ask for any reading material.. even when the bastard is raping his brain.. he should have done some preparation.. no he trusted authority figures to know what is best for him when all my life that is proven wrong..and did he tell you that he was lazy as snail? If nothing else he will stop being lazy and take studies seriously. He is not sure how he can catch Voldermort's vast knowledge but he has to start somewhere. And thinking about the knowledge he did not bother to collect info regarding the magical contracts when he is entered into the tri wizard tournament nor he tried to gather the info of how court cases are dealt in the magical world when he is tried for underage restriction. He relied on Hermione for the former and Dumbledore on the later. He really should get back to being independent as Dursleys taught him even though that was not their intention.. that's exactly one good thing that Dursleys taught him.. he need to get his bearings back in the groove.

Now that he has shown how pathetic he is at studies and since he know that he need to kill Voldermort..let's see my allies.. afterall he can't exactly fight Voldermort alone.. he needed allies. So let's start with friends..Hermione and Ron. His friendship with Ron is forged from fires of adversity and hardship.. well not really .. more out of his necessity for friends and arrogance of Draco Malfoy and all around laziness and interest in Quidditch. Objectively looking at his life, harry can say that he had taken many concessions at Hogwarts to appease and be in sync with his best friend.. he has become lazy.. performed in studies at Ron's level which is not spectacular by any stretch.. taken some easy electives because Ron took them.. and most of the time not spent in his adventures is spent in aimless discussion of quidditch..who cares if Cannons are good some millennia past.. and while he made so many concessions for his friend..his so called best friend got bloody jealous. But apart from that one year so far he has been loyal to him even in his 2nd year when he is supposed to be the darkest wizard to grace this planet. Harry is sure that once he started applying himself.. the difference in terms of abilities will increase by large amount.. however he can try to improve Ron's capabilities as well by training him.. even if Ron decides to stay away from Harry..he will surely fight the death eaters..and as mentioned before he need as many allies he can get but regardless of Ron's jealousy.. he won't be holding back anymore.

Now coming to his other best friend, Hermione, he really does not have any complaints with her except in his 5th year when she did not provide him with any reading material for Occlumency which she usually does. Apart from that Hermione so far has been the only person to be counted upon. People might think that she will report to the people in the authority at the first sign of trouble but they don't know that she went against the same authority numerous times to help him in his adventures and saving his ass even when she believed it to be a trap. So Hermione Jane Granger will be his strongest ally in the coming war and he will ensure his best to make sure that she survives this war.

Apart from his best friends, Harry can count Neville, Ginny, Weasley twins and Luna as friends and except the twins others came to the DOM to rescue his godfather and he is sure that the twins would have joined as well if they only knew. He really don't know that much about them to be disappointed with them. As far as he has seen they all have good head on their shoulders. Apart from his friends, he really did not have much acquaintance with rest of his peers.. no wonder they change the tides so quickly.. they don't know him at all.. harry resolved to make effort to know them better in his next year at Hogwarts. Apart from his DA classes, he did not interact much with them.

Continuing with the allies, he is not sure if he can bank on the Order of the Phoenix. While they did save their ass in the fight of Department of Mysteries, the whole year from the rebirth of Voldermort their performance is abysmal.. all they did was to guard the prophecy.. come on people.. they could have just taken harry to the aisle taken the prophecy out and destroyed it. Instead they wasted countless nights guarding the stupid prophecy and look where it got them.. Strugis Pudmore is arrested and god only knows when he will be released and Arthur got bitten. They did not catch any death eaters.. they did not even have plans to counter the bad press.. they don't have proper presence in Wizengamot .. and they are a rag tag bunch of people.. and he is sure they will run around like headless chickens when dumbledore dies..in essence no contingencies. Harry really doubted this group can defeat Voldermort. However they some some good duelers like Mad Eye and Kingsley from whom he can learn something. Though he really need to learn it from Dumbledore..Harry is not optimistic of getting the training from him..since in spite of everything that happened, the headmaster did not say anything about the training.. How exactly is he supposed to kill Voldie? He is nowhere near the spell knowledge or magical power and he is not really sure how he will use LOVE.. rolls eyes.. to defeat him. Whereas at this time Voldie has his own magic and knowledge that made people fear to even speak his name, his death eaters, people in the ministry and in general public and rest of the ministry supports him with their stupid and ass backward policies and arrogant and power hungry people. No.. Harry has no hope of getting the help from the ministry neither from the NewsPapers. He need to think of ways of countering them to win this stupid war.

Now that he has thought of all the sordid details of his life so far, which in essence point out that he is disappointed with Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Sirius, Remus, Order, Ministry, Magical public at large, News Papers and fellow students.

So he need to become independent, should not hold back, form allies, get trained, train others, form counter measures for ministry, News Papers and Voldermort.

While he is not averse to working hard he frowned harshly thinking how he is going to catch with Voldermort level of knowledge. He really need more time to train badly otherwise he will lose this war. There is no question in that. He need to check into time turners but he is not optimistic from what Hermione told him about their apparent limitations. He really need time he thought. But since he can't get more time, and since he can't use the wand before going to Hogwarts, all he can do is read all his schoolbooks and the extra books he took from the library at the end of the school year after knowing the prophecy and practice the wand movements. That way at least some time will be saved. Apart from that he really does not have other options at this moment.

With that tentative plan he slowly drifted to sleep. He should have known that with all things in his life so far there are bound to be surprises from the unseen corners.


End file.
